The Daily Life of the Kuran Family
by meguminiwa
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the Kuran couple and their children. Post The Blessing (which is still on-going). Rating may change.


**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas! I'm procrastinating (no, I'm not proud of it)!

First off, I swear I tried finishing the new chapter of The Blessing on time and obviously, I still failed. Anyhow, it's not a festive chapter but I really, really want to update since it's been ages so decided to post one of the extra chapters of my first and still on-going work, The Blessing. If it angers anyone, please accept my advance apology.

And make no mistake, the first chapter is a story set in a time when Kaname and Zero are already married (not a spoiler, we all know it's going to happen anyway) and to avoid really spoiling everyone of my first work, I didn't put Anne's real name. I'll change it after I finished The Blessing.

I really wish to apologize to all for my long absence and for being unable to reply to your comments. I feel like I don't have the right when I have yet to give an update. Still, I wish to reassure everyone that that fic is still on the works and definitely not dropped. Hopefully, I can finally, finally give an update on January 11.

All I can say is that I'm terribly sorry and hope that this one-shot can give at least a bit of joy to all KanZe fans!

And to dear Elodie-SE, I'm so sorry for being unable to respond to your messages. I feel such a coward and I feel like I don't have the right to breathe the same air as you. I swear I'm working on the next chapter already. Please be patient with me.

Again, happy holidays everyone!

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*….. (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

**Story 02**

The Failed Election

(A variant of VK's bonus story: It's too frightening to ask, "Why only me…?")

It all happened one evening during a rest day, about a month from Rido's terrible insurgency, while the night class leisurely gathered in the small parlor to enjoy a cup of hot tea after a meal.

Shiki Senri fell asleep leaning against Ichijou Takuma as the blond read manga, whose main conflict deals with war and politics, with Kuran Yuki by his other side and nonchalantly remarked, "Shiki is attached to me so he belongs in my faction. He's an 'Ichijou'."

The innocent remark caught a certain Aido Hanabusa's attention, "Well then, I'm a 'Kuran'!" he declared just as Souen Ruka and Akatsuki Kain entered the room.

"If that's true, then I'm much more of a 'Kuran' than you!" she smiled confidently, daring the blond to contradict.

Hanabusa would have said something about it but just let it be, he needs to gather comrades for their pureblood leader, "A-alright, you're my ally for now." After briefly glaring at each other, he then turned to his other cousin, "Kat! What about you?"

"Me? Well," he stalled, deep in thought, "I… respect both of them…"

"Both? I'll show you which side you should be on! I'll convince you and Shiki!"

"Why, this seems fun," cheerfully commented one Kuran Anne when she joined the others inside the room followed by all her siblings, "Are we having an election?"

"Ara, Hana-jiichan seems to be fired up." observed Kuran Kohaku.

"An election, eh? How about Yuki-bachan? Who will you vote?" the gleeful Kuran Akira asked, directing all the occupant's attention to the pureblood princess who paled, seemingly trying to disappear to the background.

"You're horrible nii-chan. You know Yuki-bachan can't choose." Kuran Naoto quietly criticized, observing the troubled expression of their aunty who was clearly unable to pick between her dearest brother and her most beloved boyfriend.

Everyone noticed as well and feeling pity towards the princess, Hanabusa suggested, "Err, don't worry, Yuki-sama. Why don't you become the facilitator instead?"

"Oh, good thinking." Takuma readily approved, still in his cheerful mood.

"But of course, the princesses and princes are all 'Kuran', right?" Hanabusa turned to the children enthusiastically, looking forward to stronger allies.

The obvious expectation from the blond radiated so powerfully that they could only nod in agreement, "But I still love you, my dear uncle." Anne professed sweetly as she turned to Ichijou while little Kuran Suiren ran to their Takuji.

"What is it, Sui-chan?" asked Takuma when he caught a rare excited look from the little silverette.

"Uhm, uhm, here!" she squeaked before presenting him several rolls of paper she took from her earring's dimensional locker, then adding shyly, "I practiced photo editing before!"

"Oh, isn't this nice?" Takuma praised as he held out a poster of himself with words 'Vote for President' in big red font, the rest of the night class behind him.

Hanabusa and Ruka immediately unrolled the other posters until they found some with their pureblood king, ignoring the ones they found for the other Night class members like Shiki's and Rima's, while Yuki found an Ichijou poster though with a different image but of the same campaign.

Akira whistled, "Who would have thought you kept all of them. Well, aren't you happy, Sui-chan? It can finally be used." He smiled. A gentle hand patted his younger sister who's now filled with evident excitement at the sight of her posters being ogled by other people.

Hanabusa wasted no time at all in pasting the Kaname posters in the hallway with lightning speed, Takuma did the same but in a more relaxed and leisurely manner, while Ruka disappeared after snatching a Kaname and Kain poster and Yuki immediately put one of each poster inside her ring's dimension.

"What the fuck are you doing?" came an annoyed inquiry from a certain silverette hunter, "This is vandalism." He frowned, amethyst orbs noting a poster of his husband.

"Otou-chan, you're back." greeted Anne, "We're just having a little fun."

"Uncle thought of something interesting." Akira chimed in while still watching the amusing way his uncle Hana puts up the posters.

"Sui-chan made the posters."

Kohaku perceptively informed from his comfortable seat on one of the armchairs which was lucky because Zero was just about to say some insults regarding it, not because of actual factuality but because it's a picture of Kaname and he just have to say something against it.

So swallowing an insult, "Uh, good job, Suiren." He complimented instead, a pale hand patted her starlight hair.

"Err… what's going on?" Kiryū Ichiru asked as soon as he shrugged off his coat and saw a long line of posters on the wall of the main hall, "An election?"

Hanabusa brightened up, "Welcome back, Ichiru!" he called out from the other end of the hall before running to the younger Kiryū, "This is the battle of the Kuran and Ichijou faction! Which side are you on?" he immediately asked, leaning forward.

"Eh? Uh. K-Kuran."

Of course, as expected of his angel, Hanabusa thought, extremely touched but his happiness was short lived when he suddenly heard the sound of ripping papers.

Everyone looked at the source to find Kuran Kaname ripping out an image of him, "Who put this on the wall?" he asked, his voice dark and even, "Seeing all these posters of myself in a row is freaking me out."

_That's impossible! They're eye candy!_ Hanabusa thought.

There was a tense silence that followed.

"Ah, Kaname! I thought we could have an election for dorm president. Is that alright?" Takuma informed him, still smiling despite the strain in the atmosphere.

"That sounds fun." The pureblood king replied while crumpling the torn papers, "Right. Then I'm an 'Ichijou'."

This shocked his blond supporter but made Takuma smile brightly and Yuki laugh.

"K-Kaname-sama? You can't do that."

"Well, do your best, Aido." He smiled unfeelingly as he tore another batch of posters.

Hanabusa was dumbfounded while Ichiru patted his shoulder for support, "Well, there's that. How about you, nii-san?" the younger Kiryū innocently asked his twin, trying to garner more supporters to make his lover happy again.

"I'm an 'Ichijou'."

Imaginary thunder charged overhead as the comment caused an even colder tension than before. It was so heavy that Hanabusa abruptly stopped reeling while Yuki froze and even Takuma's smile faltered.

_Ah~ You shouldn't have said that Zero-kun…_ the vice-president thought worriedly through his frozen smile. _I haven't lived my life just yet…_

Kaname stopped in his tracks and turned to his hunter, "Why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Shouldn't you choose to be a 'Kuran'?"

"Didn't you also choose 'Ichijou'?"

"Regardless, you're not allowed to choose anyone else."

"Why are you being unreasonable? This is stupid anyway."

"Still-,"

A small sniff cut the couple's little argument short and everyone's eyes found the silverette princess, tightly hugging and clutching Zero's left leg, with her big lavender eyes rounded and red rimmed with tears threatening to fall at any second.

"What is it, my darling? What's wrong?" Kaname asked softly, retracting his enormous aura, as he reached out to his youngest princess. He barely caught the huffed of his husband before his eldest explained.

"Err, my dear father, it just happened that the posters you just ripped so heartlessly were all made by Sui-chan." She answered in a would-be calm tone.

A painful moment of silence ensued before the vampire king found it in him to speak.

"Suiren, I-,"

"I hate you, chichiue!" the young silverette bawled as fat tears started to fall, "Father is an idiot!" she wailed before running upstairs.

She was immediately followed by her eldest sister and twin brother, "Ara, ara, Sui-chan! Don't worry, chichiue, I'll talk to her."

"…"

The hall was silent except for the fast retreating footsteps of the children and the still audible cry of the youngest princess. No one said anything as they all feigned business, each found something extremely interesting to look at on the wall or floor. No one dared to look towards their king's direction, except for the silver hunter who glared at the still unmoving form of his lover.

Zero sighed, too tired to make a fuss, but still can't help but say, "You asked for it."

The comment generated a nervous twitch from the poor remaining vampires in the hall. Kaname finally straightened himself and turned to the rest but only to give a dark, quiet look before gracefully marching upstairs to the direction of his children's room. The older Kiryū could only shake his head before following.

Takuma cleared his throat after another minute of tense silence, "Well, that was interesting but I think that was a sign to wrap this up."

"Agreed." Hanabusa complied soullessly, somehow feeling guilty for he might have indirectly given his king some trouble.

"What say you to a movie, uncle?" Akira lively suggested after they took all the posters off the wall and _neatly_ piled away in a corner.

"Indeed, we need a distraction," Kohaku joined as he closed the book he was reading, "since Sui-chan is a classic tantrum thrower."

"What do you mean, Haku-kun?" Yuki frowned.

"Meaning, bachan, that Sui-chan tends to throw things at the offender," Akira answered for his twin, "from pillows and blankets to the bed and mattress."

"Well! Let's go with that movie then! I think that will surely be harmless." Takuma immediately agreed with force cheer and they gathered inside the parlor again.

They all silently watched an animated film from a famous studio, all the while pretending not to hear the sounds of childish rant, clamor, cries, and heavy furniture being tossed around. It took a great while before it calmed down upstairs but no one paid it any mind as they all tried to blissfully feign ignorance.

When they saw the quiet dark mood the pureblood was in when he came down after an hour or so, they all knew that elections will be forever banned in the Moon dormitory.

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*….. (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)


End file.
